A Match Made In
by telmeastory
Summary: Timmy really just wanted to find love. Of course when you are an international superstar, that is easier said than done. Or so he thought until his past comes back to "haunt" him...
1. Chapter 1: When it Started

It rocked Timmy's world when it happened.

Timmy had never really asked any questions when his parents just threw him into Vicki's care, sometimes for days on end. He did not really know too much about his parents, seeing as they were gone more than they were with him. What he did know was that they threw fistfuls of money at Vicki to watch him while they would disappear for the night, the weekend, and sometimes even a few weeks. For a long time, Timmy just went with it. They were his parents in name only in a lot of ways. He just wanted them around because they seemed better than the alternative; the red-headed, pink-eyed demon herself.

All of that changed when Timmy was 13.

Timmy had been in Vicki's care for about 5 years at that point and his parents were off on another weekend trip to the Caribbean. He had been stuck with her for the weekend and the she-devil was as cruel as ever. He'd spent Friday cooking for her and doing chores. When those ran out sometime Saturday, she had relented, at least as much as she knew how, and sent him to his room. He'd been there for a while, just chatting with Cosmo and Wanda, when he saw lights flashing outside of his window. His first hope was that maybe they were coming to take Vicki away.

As he eased himself over to peer out, he was disappointed when the cops did not take Vicki away, but just spoke to her. She didn't seem distraught, but he did see her shoulders fall. Suddenly, Timmy got a tense feeling in his chest. He laid down, scared of what would be coming next.

He'd been laying there for about an hour, trying to be as quiet as possible, when he heard a knock at the door. This surprised him. He thought Vicki was the only one home, but she did not knock. Of course, neither did his parents for that matter. So naturally Timmy thought his mind was playing tricks on him. At least until he heard a soft voice call out to him.

"Twe- umm, Timmy? Can I come in?" Timmy was scared now. She had stopped herself from calling him Twerp? Well that couldn't be good. His mind jumped to his typical fight or flight reaction involving her before he managed to stop it. With a deep breath, he answered.

"Sure Vicki, come on in."

He watched as the door slowly crept open and her head appeared around the door. He had been expecting something, but the sad look in her eyes was not it. Timmy felt his entire body freeze at the sight of her. After a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, he sat up to face her as she drifted over to sit carefully on the far edge of his bed. After a moment of silence, she looked over at him, catching his eyes.

"Timmy….I….well….." She slapped her thighs in frustration, unable to get the words out. Timmy had never seen Vicki unable to speak, so he slid closer.

"Whats up Vicki?" She looked over at him before letting out a long breath. He heard her mutter to herself before diving in.

"Timmy, your parents won't be coming back. They were arrested tonight for attempted robbery of a bank." Timmy sat back. The shock was evident on his face. Not at all what he had expected to hear. It kind of shook him to his core. He looked back at Vicki.

"Were they that bad off?" Now it was Vicki's turn to look at him with shock. After a moment, she relented, offering him another sad smile.

"No, apparently they had been doing it for years. It was their "job" as it were. At least that's what the cops said."

"Oh."

The two sat there for a moment, silence drawing over them. Then Timmy asked the question that needed to be asked.

"So what happens now?" Vicki smiled once more.

"Now, you spend the night here Twerp, while I watch you. Then we deal with everything tomorrow."

Timmy smiled when he heard her say "we" deal with it. He had hated her for years, but in that instant, it felt nice.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

And the next few days were hard. In fact, so were the next several months and years. Timmy's parents were investigated and both Timmy and Vicki had to testify. In the meantime, Vicki stayed and watched him. Turns out that Timmy's parents were notorious. They had been robbing banks for years, just enough to make a very good life of, but never enough to get caught moving it. And they had been masterful, but in recent years technology had caught up. That was their ultimate downfall. Timmy had to grin and bear all of this. He had to watch them drag his parents through the mud, making them into the villains. Which to be fair, they were. But they were his parents.

And they made life tough for him too. His life in his house was very sterile. There were rooms he could not go into as they were a part of the investigation.

But what hurt him the most, for some odd reason, was when they decided to try and accuse Vicki of something. She had been incredibly kind and helpful since everything started, even taking care of him. It was a side he wished he had seen earlier and it made him come to care about her.

Ultimately, Timmy and Vicki were given clean records, but they did have to stay and testify. His parents were found guilty and sentenced to 25 years each. It seemed harsh, but considering all the banks they had robbed, it was actually a pretty light sentence.

Then the question came of what to do with Timmy. No one really knew. He had no family beyond his parents, at least none that he knew of. He had hoped perhaps he could just keep staying with Vicki, but as the trial ended, Vicki left. Not just his home, but his life. He woke up the day after the trial ended, and there was a note from Vicki saying goodbye and that she was sorry she was saying it through a note. He had hated her again, for about three and a half seconds. But when he thought about all she had done for him over the past few months, he couldn't hate her. And he couldn't blame her.

So Timmy had ended up in foster care. He was nearing his 14th birthday and spent the next 4 years of his life being shipped from foster home to foster home. He made the switch from needing everything to carrying just a bag and one other item which came to sustain him. He still had his fairy godparents, seeing as he was still a miserable kid, but he made sure not to rely on them not knowing when he would lose them.

So Timmy grew up like that. He'd lost his parents. He lost his friends by moving so much. He pushed away his godparents. He'd even lost the babysitter who had been better to him than anyone else. So Timmy just kept moving and drifting, waiting to reach his 18th birthday and do his own thing. He always just carried his bag, a small tote with a handful of clothes, and hi other item.

A Guitar.


	2. Chapter 2: The Match Maker

12 years. It had been 12 damn years since his life had been turned upside down.

Tiberius Tee, as he was now known, looked up from his spot in the bed. He reached over to look at the time on his phone before rolling back. As he did, he felt a pair of arms curl around his chest. They were soft and feminine, everything a guy his age wanted, and Timmy just wanted to get away from them. This would be the third time this week he had woken up with someone. He never let anything happen, not that he didn't want to. But Timmy wanted to find someone who wanted him to be with, not someone who wanted Tiberius Tee.

Timmy was 25 now. He had moved out of his last foster parents home the day of his 18th birthday. He'd loaded up and jumped on a train to make his way, traveling around the country. He'd decided to try his hand at panhandling for money and stopped on a few corners to play some songs he knew. It always went over rather well. He had a great voice and he was pretty good with that guitar. Ok, he was incredible with that guitar. He could do things with it to make Santana or Hendrix jealous. And Timmy made it look natural.

He spent weeks playing songs, but then one day while in Chicago, he decided to take a new swing. He'd written a few original songs and wanted to see what happened. So he settled down and began playing his songs. And he had drawn a crowd like he would never have imagined possible. Before Timmy knew it, there were nearly 300 people trying to get closer to hear him and his acoustic guitar. He made over $1k that day alone.

Timmy kept moving, seeing the country. He wrote more songs and would only play them on occasion. But when he did, it always drew a crowd and he made bank. Yet none of that really mattered to him. Timmy just wanted to enjoy music. So he did.

All that had changed when he hit 20. After living place to place, he'd settled down a bit more in Boston. He had about 5 different location he would switch through, playing each one a few days a month. He was making more than enough to cover his apartment, but it wasn't what he wanted. So he had pushed the money into the hands of some of the other beggars.

And then it had happened. One night he was out and happened to be playing some of his originals when a local music exec strolled by. The guy was caught in a second and didn't walk away. When everything ended and people began to wander off, he went and spoke to Timmy. And the whirlwind launched for Timmy again.

The guy built a new image for Timmy and over the next 5 years, Tiberius Tee would produce 2 albums with 4 number one hits, and both albums would top the list themselves. Timmy was an overnight sensation and with his second album, people knew he was there to stay. He took a tour around the country and that was the first time he'd had a night like this one. His security team, under orders from his manager, had let a woman slip into his room. She had been ecstatic and tried desperately all night to get Timmy to do stuff. But she was wasted and there was no way Timmy was going down that road. Finally he had gotten her to calm down and the two had spent several hours talking. When she had finally passed out, he slipped her into the bed and laid down on the covers himself.

The next morning, he got her water. She thanked him for being a gentleman and asked what she should tell everyone. Timmy told her to say whatever she would like. He would not contradict it. And that was how his life had gone. It happened at least 5 more times on that tour alone. Each time, Timmy was the gentleman and took care of the lady. And each time, he let them say whatever they wanted to say. Some chose to say nothing, some chose to talk about their 'night of mischief' with the superstar. None ever told the truth, but Timmy didn't care. And with his reputation building, neither did his manager.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

After helping his newest lady out of the room, Timmy strolled over to his managers room. The two had been together for about 4 years and Chase probably knew more about Timmy than anyone else. Timmy looked incredibly different from his younger days and the last 6 years before becoming a superstar, he had moved far too much to make any friends. It had allowed him to fade in their thoughts, which he appreciated. Timmy just wanted peace.

I know, odd thought for a international superstar.

So Timmy walked over to Chase's door and knocked, waiting for his manager to open the door, hastily tying a robe on.

"Who is it?!" He caught himself when he saw Timmy. Timmy had made Chase who he was and Chase knew that. He wasn't exactly a bad guy, Chase wasn't, but he was a music manager and needed to get things done. But Chase also understood that the only reason he was here today was because Timmy was actually that good. He took a breath and went on.

"Whats up Tee?" Timmy grimaced a bit. He had requested they use the new name because he really didn't want people to know who he was. And Chase had loved the idea and thought the name, while odd, was enough to create some mystery itself. As such, when in public Chase always called him Tee.

"Thanks for the lady last night."

"Haha, sure. Did you two actually do anything this time?"

"What do you think?" Timmy began pushing his way into Chase's room. Chase threw his arm up to stop the artist. He peered back over his shoulder before turning back to Timmy.

"Let's go to your place man." Timmy smiled. Apparently Timmy wasn't the only one with company last night.

"Alright, come on over." He paused for a thought, then looked back and stopped Chase. "But only once you're ready." Then Timmy slid back into his room before Chase could react. Chase smiled at himself before slipping back into his own room.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"Ok, now what's up?"

Chase had taken about an hour to get ready and say goodbye to his guest. He looked tired and Timmy knew that getting his manager up at 10am was too early. He smiled a bit at that. Timmy was still young enough to make his way through the day on 3-4 hours of sleep, but it was clear that Chase was beyond that point. And Chase wasn't much older. Maybe 35? Timmy never really asked. The two didn't ask too many personal questions, but they had a decent relationship.

Timmy smiled up at Chase.

"I'm tired of these one night stand things you keep trying to set me up with, Chase." Chase just smiled back.

"Well Timmy, go find a girl and I'll stop."

Timmy let out an exasperated sigh.

"I want to, but it really isn't that easy and you know it. I want to find love. Not some fling or someone who wants my body or my money."

Chase thought over what Timmy was saying. He knew the kid was serious, but he had never heard Timmy ever talk about wanting a friend, let alone a relationship. It had confused him, but the guy was good. As such, he had let it slide. So Chase looked up at Timmy after some careful consideration.

"Ok, look kid. I know someone who could…set you up. She works to arrange couples who could really work together. When we finish the tour, want me to give her a call?"

Timmy offered Chase a genuine smile here.

"Thanks man, I would appreciate that."

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

The tour concluded in its typical manner. Timmy ended each and every tour in Boston in honor of that being where he got his big break. After finishing, rather than staying that evening Timmy and his team flew straight back home to Florida. Timmy had fallen in love with St. Augustine and had bought himself a nice place down there. And true to his word, Chase made the call as soon as they landed.

It took a few days, but Chase came in to see Timmy and offered him some good news.

"So my friend said she is willing to help, but she will need to come visit. She understands where you are coming from on the relationship vs. money thing and all, so she wanted to get a real picture of you before she tries to find someone. She'll be here tomorrow at 3."

After that, the two settled in. Timmy felt much calmer knowing that at least something was underway. He still wasn't sure he could trust Chase's friend, but if Chase said she was ok, he would at least try it.

And so the next day rolled around. Timmy felt nervous throughout, not really quite sure what he should be doing. So he sat down and tried writing a new song. The melody came simply enough, and it was beautiful. It was the words he couldn't find. Timmy found himself frustrated. It was the most difficulty he had ever had writing a song. He finally gave up when he heard a knock at the door and Chase open it.

Timmy moved into the living room to wait for Chase and Chase's friend. His life was about to change, or so he hoped. And if this lady was any good, it would certainly be for the better.

As Chase and the lady came around the corner, Timmy felt his breath catch. She had fire-red hair and after looking a second time, Timmy knew he saw pink eyes. He tried to steel himself up and hide his emotions at seeing her.

Standing before him, apparently getting ready to set him up on a date, was Vicki. Who he had not seen in nearly 12 years.


	3. Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin

"Hello Mr….Tee?" Vicki seemed confused on what to call him. Timmy watched for a moment to see if there was any sign of recognition in her eyes. Satisfied he saw nothing, he Held out his hand to shake hers.

"Sure, that works for now. How are you doing Miss…." Timmy trailed off. He was about to call her Miss Valentine, but that would really have given it away. Luckily, he was able to catch himself and turn his statement into a question.

"Valentine. Victoria Valentine."

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Valentin." Timmy made a show of bowing as he carefully placed a kiss on her knuckles. He looked up just in time to catch a slight grin on her face…or maybe a sneer? He wasn't really sure. So he stood back up and released her hand. She turned to Chase as he did,

"Quite the gentleman you've got here Chase. Add in the money and the looks and I don't think I'll have any trouble finding someone for him." Her statement caught Timmy off guard so he jumped in.

"Um, I'm not sure what Chase told you Miss Valentine, but I'm not looking for someone to just have on my arm." He watched Vicki turn her attention back to him, carefully considering him. This time it was definitely a cheerful sneer on her face. Only she could make a sneer look cheerful.

"Mr. Tee, please relax. Chase made it quite clear you wanted something more. And don't worry." She leaned closer to him, almost as if she was going to share a personal secret. "I am very, very good at what I do."

There was tension in the air for a moment. Timmy wondered if pissing Vicki off was a bad idea and wondered how he had already managed it. As his shoulders dropped in defeat, he heard Chase cough. It broke the room as Vicki stood back up straight. She looked around and finding his couch, strolled over and plopped herself down.

"Ok, Mr. Tee. I need to figure some things out about you. For example, I can't exactly introduce you to anyone as Mr. Tee and if I say Tiberius Tee…well, you have already made it quite clear that will not work. Which direction should we go?"

Timmy watched as she reached into her bag and pulled out a pad of paper. He saw her click a pen open and hold it to her lips. He almost found himself mesmerized, but pulled himself from it just in time to avoid her noticing. He strolled over and prepared to sit down beside her as he answered.

"Well could we go with Timothy Tee?"

She reached out and stopped him from sitting down as she wrote, mulling it over.

"Hmmm, Timothy. Good name. I've always liked it. Could work." She stopped and looked up where she had stopped him from sitting. "Ok, now I need to see the goods. Strip and turn while we keep talking."

"What?!" That was not something Timmy had been anticipating. More than that, this was Vicki asking him to do it. It all felt so…wrong. She stood up and faced him, a very serious look on her face.

"Mr. Tee….Timothy. I need to see what I am working with. That means I will need to know quite a few things about you. That would happen to include what you look like physically. You have a very nice style." She stopped to indicate his button down, rolled up sleeves, jeans, dress shoes, and vest. "But a woman who loves you will also see more than that. I would like to know what I am working with…So." She plopped back down on the couch. "…Strip."

Timmy glanced over at Chase. He was leaning in the doorway with a huge teasing grin on his face. It almost said 'you asked for this' and Timmy just wanted to punch him. Timmy had matured a deal. He now stood around 6'3" with shaggy brunette hair. It was long enough to fall into his eyes and he had taken to styling it. He'd also grown a decent amount of scruff to look, as he was told, very handsome. While his buck teeth had finally given way to a gorgeous crooked grin, he had kept his bright blue eyes. Those were a bit of a signature and people seemed to love them. Timmy looked back at Vicki and Chase each once more before giving in.

He carefully unbuttoned his vest and shirt before sliding them off. As he did, he could have sworn he heard a small gasp from Vicki, but when he looked there was nothing amiss. It made him wonder if he had imagined it. He stood there, almost waiting for further instructions. Vicki studied him for a moment and looked as if she was about to ask him to remove his jeans too. Instead, she indicated with her pen for him to spin. He did carefully, showing off his body.

While Timmy had never been big in the gym, he did like to stay fit. It was one of the few things he took pride in beyond his music. He had been a bit of a "bad boy" persona, getting his ears pierced and several tattoos. His right arm had a full sleeve which wrapped around his shoulder before draping gracefully across his back. And with such gorgeous artwork, he'd had to keep the canvas in shape as well. So he swam three days a week, ran two more, and did certain weightlifting that his trainer set out. It had kept him in great shape, with shoulders of the gods, firm pecs, and a true washboard stomach. He didn't necessarily hide it, but he also only showed off his body when heading to the beach or the gym these days.

As he carefully turned, he could feel both Chase and Vicki's eyes on him. They were almost burning through him, but it didn't matter. He turned carefully around to face them and took Vicki in while she seemed to be considering something.

He had noticed her height when she came in. When they were younger, it always felt like she towered over him. When she came in, however, he noticed she couldn't be much more than 5'2" or 3". She had on heels which gave her another three or four inches, but she certainly wasn't the giant he remembered. He also noticed she was rather fit and trim herself. She came in in a sharp looking business suit, but the blouse underneath revealed just enough to keep it interesting. She was petite, but had all the right curves to make any guy drool. Timmy kind of felt like he certainly could, but she was his baby sitter, almost like his mother. In fact she had been more of a mom and caretaker than his own parents. Any of them really.

So he kept looking. Her face was angular and had a classic kind of beauty. She could probably get away without any makeup, but she seemed to be wearing what she did quite well. Then there was the hair. It was still fire red and stood out perfectly beside her pale skin and black suit.

But her most captivating feature still had to be her eyes. They were pink, already a rare sight to begin with. And in her fashion, she made them emotional more than you ever thought eyes could be. Timmy remembered that Vicki always seemed to make herself angry, but her eyes always told a different story. She was a torrent of emotions which would kill a lesser person. It was kind of why she had always intrigued Timmy.

And now here she sat, before him after 12 years, once again captivating him.

Vicki finally seemed satisfied and looked up at him. Her face showed no emotion, but Timmy could see in her eyes she was impressed. She motioned for him to sit beside her.

"Ok Timothy. Let's talk about you. I need to figure you out, so tell me about you. Likes, dislikes, all that."

Timmy considered it a moment before going in.

"Not much to tell. Parents died young, spent time in foster parents homes. Didn't go well, so I left and roamed for a few years. In Boston, got a lucky break as they say and got a deal. People seem to like my stuff, so here I am. As for likes, music, Crimson Chin, and Scotch. Dislikes…not many. Probably just people chewing with their mouth open."

Vicki watched him, seeming confused. She seemed to almost be chewing on the tip of her pen as she took him in. Then she seemed to snap out of it.

"Well really not much to go on. Hmmm, let's see. Oh! Have you ever been in love before?"

"Not really."

"Ever loved someone before?"

Timmy thought for a minute. He had loved one person. Mind you, he hadn't been in love with her, but he had loved her. Of course that person was in front of him right now, asking him to tell her. He took a deep breath and let out a long, drawn out sigh.

"One, yes. It was a long time ago and she left my life. Kind of crushed me when she did. She was really special. Took care of me better than my mom ever could, though I would never admit it to her."

Vicki let out a bit of a laugh.

"You were in love with your babysitter?" Timmy tensed.

"What is it to you, Miss Valentine?" his tone seemed to stop Vicki. Her face softened and she put her hand on his arm. He suddenly realized it was still bare and felt incredibly self-conscious.

"Victoria, please Timothy. And I think it is cute. I remember being a babysitter. Not sure any of those kids would have loved me like you seem to love your babysitter, but it is sweet." He saw the flood of emotions as she said this. There was happiness, anger, and sadness all at once. It made Timmy desperately wanted to tell her the truth, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself there just yet.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

The night progressed with Vicki and Timmy relaxing and chatting. Chase and Vicki had both stayed for dinner, but after that Chase had departed for his own date. This left Timmy and Vicki to decide what else to do. Vicki decided she needed to see how Timmy handled alcohol in order to set him up, so the two began drinking. Since she was supposed to be observing him, Timmy was a bit shocked when Vicki grabbed a glass of scotch for herself. Once he saw her down it, however, he figured she could probably handle it even better than he could.

And so the two had progressed through the night. They chatted, and as alcohol began to get into her system, Timmy found Vicki opened up more. He made it sound surprising when announcing they were both from Dimmsdale, which she seemed delighted to find. So then she talked about leaving there. She mentioned that somethings went really bad with one of the kids she cared for, so she had left. Timmy tried to pry a bit, but let it slide when Vicki snapped at him over it. He really wanted to know why she left, but it seemed now wouldn't be the time for that.

So they went on to what happened next. Vicki had left town with whatever she had tucked up in her car. She had spent some time traveling before settling in Atlanta. She had gone through a few jobs, but then started to have some really strange luck in setting up her friends on dates. After the fourth pair got married, the attention went to the boss of the company she worked for and she had managed to set him up on a date. After his marriage (he tipped Vicki for setting the two of them up) she thought she might try her hand at this. She was planning to do it small scale, but her boss had some big connections and soon she was match making for the big names.

She had met Chase about 7 years ago. At the time, he was a body guard for another big act. She had been hired to set up the musician with a date, but things did not go quite as planned. The guy was drunk off his ass and decided to make a move on Vicki. She had tried to break away, but all she could do was scream as she was over powered. Chase had run in and saved her, ending his own body guard career in the process. The two had chatted after and been friends ever since.

And so they came to the end of the night, about 1am, when Vicki decided to ask him more about himself.

"So tell me Timothy, why should I do this for you?" He could hear her fighting, not to slur her words. He had to admit, looking at the now empty bottle of scotch, she could handle her liquor. He just smiled back at her.

"Because you think I am awesome and you like the challenge." She reached out to shush him, but her hand bopped his nose. She let out a giggle as it happened.

"Hmmm, I see. But if what I hear of all these woman on the news and online is right, you are quite the player Timmy." He stopped, not sure if he had heard her right. Did she know? He decided to play it cool.

"Timmy?" This seemed to catch her attention. She sat bolt upright and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Sorry Timothy." She blushed and was suddenly very sheepish. "It was just….never mind. Tell me why you?" Timmy let out a sigh, knowing he wouldn't get any more and wishing he hadn't pushed. He liked her curled up against him.

"Nothing has ever happened, Victoria. They all come in, get drunk, I put them to bed and give them water in the morning. I always say I won't contradict their stories because they get so excited. None ever tell that story though." Vicki looked up at him confused. Then a grin crept across her face. She began crawling toward him in a very seductive manner.

"So then, Timothy." He noted she was very careful to say Timothy and not Timmy. "Are you a virgin?" As she said it, she reached him and crawled up to straddle him. But Timmy knew better and was going to call her bluff.

"Not in the least, Victoria." He placed the same emphasis on her name as she had on his. "I merely prefer to be in love before I let it happen again." Their faces were now inches apart. The tension in the air was thick.

And in that instance, Timmy suddenly realized he did want to kiss Vicki. Having her so close, seeing her again, just chatting and relaxing with her. It had been amazing. He wanted to see how her lips tasted. But he stopped himself. And she did the same. After a moment, she crawled off of him again and promptly fell asleep.

So Timmy did his normal thing. Timmy picked her up and carefully carried her to a room. For all his money, his house was still small. There were two bedrooms and one was fully of guitars. So he carefully removed the suit and slipped her into bed with a glass of water beside the bed. Then he slipped out himself and curled up on the couch.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Timmy woke up to a giggle. It caught him off guard and he opened his eyes to see Vicki sitting on the coffee table, just staring at him. She let out a full blown laugh when their eyes met.

"You were telling the truth, Timothy. I have to say, you are a pretty sweet guy. We might just be able to find someone for you."

Timmy grumbled to himself. After last night, he didn't just want some woman. He wanted the woman in front of him. When she heard his grumble, Vicki took it as a challenge.

"You don't think I can do it? I bet you I can!"

"Oh? You BET you can now? How does that work?" Vicki considered this for a moment. Then she smiled.

"If I can, you have to dedicate a song on your next album to me."

Timmy considered this for a moment. It was simple enough, but he had never done that before. After a moment, he looked up and nodded.

"And if you can't?" Vicki looked at him, confused. Apparently she really thought she could do this. Timmy just smiled, his own thoughts suddenly more twisted than they should be.

"Well, I don't think that will happen, so I will do anything. You name it." Timmy thought for another moment. Then a smile grew on his face. Seeing the smile, he saw a slight hesitation in Vicki's own glare.

"How long do you think it will take?"

"To fall in love or find someone?"

"Find someone who will be able to convince me I could love them."

Vicki thought for a moment. It was a very directed question. She pondered past relationships she had created.

"I would say within 2 dates, so probably 3 weeks or do."

"Ok Miss Valentine. See, I have a big show coming up in 3 weeks. I would really like to bring a date I enjoy to it."

Vicki just nodded her head, showing she understood.

"And if you haven't been able to find me anyone by then…"

Vicki stood up now, a bit concerned over what the superstar before her was going to say.

"…Then you will come as my date."


	4. Chapter 4: So How Do You Really Feel?

"Fine!" Vicki was not one to back down from a challenge. Timmy just held her stare, which almost faltered before she threw herself whole heartedly into her glare.

Timmy could see that she certainly had not been expecting that. It made him wonder if anyone had really been able to get close to Vicki in the past 12 years. It made him kind of upset, though he didn't know why. For all the headache she had caused, Vicki was a wonderful person when it came down to it. She had proven that thoroughly. And she did care about other people. You could tell that just by her being here. She was trying to help others find love.

"Why would you want that if I can't do it?" Timmy brought his attention back when he heard her voice. It seemed small. Not the same confidant Vicki he had always known. Not even the same confidant one he had met just last night. Timmy decided he should help her relax, so he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"That shall be my little secret for now, Victoria." He grinned at her confusion before deciding to put things back in her court. "For now, though, shouldn't we be trying to find me a date?" He saw the new determination appear in her eyes.

"Yes we should!" She jumped to her feet, picking up her purse on her way. Timmy noted that she had redressed, but her shoes were still off. He also noticed that while she had tried to fix her hair, it still had its own wild look to it. It really seemed to suit her.

As she reached the door, Vicki turned back to face him.

"Timothy." He looked up and their eyes met. "You are the first musician I have agreed to help since….Well, Chase said you were a good guy so I agreed to try." Timmy watched. She seemed to be struggling a bit with what she wanted to say, so he just gave her his gentle smile. She took a breath and let out a long sigh before continuing. "Just…thank you for being such a good guy." She pulled her purse higher on her shoulder and swung open the door. As she stepped out, she called back over her shoulder.

"I'll text you the details for your first date. Be ready tomorrow!"

Timmy shook his head in amusement as she walked out the door. He had been upset when she left. He had not really cared about anyone since then. Chase was the closest thing he had to a real friend. Well, sort of. He'd made a few friends with some of the folks around who were not so well off during his travels and he still took every chance he had to stop and see them and when he could manage it, to share his wealth. Not all of those friends were keen on this, but he did what they would allow.

But Timmy had not cared about anyone, not really, since Vicki had walked out of his life. He had asked Chase to help with this because he wanted to feel something again. The lack of emotions was messing with his music, and Timmy did love his music. He had written all about pain and loss and suffering. He had written the tear jerkers about losing things and the inequality in the world. He had written most of what he knew. But since it was now out, he wasn't sure what was left in him to write. And he wanted to feel again, so he had asked Chase.

And the moment she had walked in, Timmy wanted to think he would be able to feel again. When she curled up against him, Timmy wanted that sensation to last.

And when she had made that bet, Timmy desperately wanted to win.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXXV

Timmy woke the next afternoon to a knock at his door. The knock was followed by pounding and Chase calling through the door.

"Tee, open up man!"

Timmy pulled himself up. He had fallen asleep in his music room. After the past day and a half of emotions and thoughts, he had sat down and managed to write out two songs he was actually happy with. Neither were the melody he had written and been working on before. He still didn't feel he could write that one yet. But these felt good and right.

And Timmy had gotten lost in the songs, as he typically did, and fallen asleep at the desk in the room. Not the most comfortable sleeping arrangement, but the bed always felt so large and empty. Timmy generally fell asleep on the couch to music or in the music room. It just seemed more natural to be there.

When there was another knock and shout, Timmy pulled himself to his feet. He straightened his ruffled clothes and made his way to the door. As he got there, he called out to Chase.

"Calm down, calm down. I'm coming!"

As he swung the door open, he was met by a very excited Chase.

"So?"

"So what?" Timmy asked, feeling incredibly confused.

"So what?! So are you ready for date number one?"

Timmy looked up at Chase. Then he grinned and ran over to grab his phone which was still lying on the coffee table. As he did, he heard Chase smack his own forehead.

"You haven't checked your phone, have you?"

"Nope, sorry. Been busy writing." That caught Chase's attention.

"Writing, eh?"

"Sure enough."

"Can I hear?" Timmy smiled. He checked his phone and noted the details which had been texted to him by Vicki before turning back to face Chase, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Not sure I should let you after waking me up so rudely." Chase grinned right back, not to be deterred.

"Consider it a favor you owe me since I am getting Victoria to set you up." Timmy let out a laugh and led Chase over to the music room. As he slung on his guitar, Chase kept asking questions.

"So what did you and Victoria do after I left?"

"Nothing much. Drank, talked about life. She passed out, so I did what I usually do. Seemed to impress her."

"And then?"

"And then what? She got up the next day and told me to be ready for a date tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yes Chase, why?" Timmy looked over. He was starting to wonder if Chase knew. He wasn't sure he wanted Chase to know about the bet. It might make things more complicated. But the grin appearing on Chase's face suggested that Timmy's manager already knew the details.

"I might have overheard Miss Valentine talking about a bet she made. Just wondering what that was about." Timmy let out a sigh and turned to face the older man.

"Sure, we made a bet. She seemed incredibly confidant that she could find someone for me. I don't think she can do it."

"And…?"

"And if she wins, I have to dedicate a song on this next album to her." Chase's grin just grew larger.

"And…?"

Timmy hesitated. He really didn't want to go down this road. Chase was far too excited about this for anyone's good, and it concerned Timmy. He desperately wanted not to tell anymore, wondering just how much Chase would get out of him. Finally, letting out a sigh, Timmy gave in.

"And, if I win, she has to be my date to the Midnight Gala in three weeks."

"Odd, she mentioned it being a show." Timmy blushed at that.

"Well there will be a show…just not perhaps in the typical manner." Chase's face suddenly got a serious look on his face. He looked at Timmy, but couldn't keep the seriousness as he spoke.

"Well good. At least you seem open about things. Now play me this song."

So Timmy jumped to it. His fingers began lighting up the strings in a way only he could do. It was almost mystical the way Timmy made a guitar sing. After a moment, Timmy cleared his voice and jumped into the song. He was really getting into the music, eyes shut as he let the emotions flow over him. When he came to the chorus, he chanced a glance at Chase and watched as Chase's happy look suddenly became incredibly serious. Timmy just let the emotion flow as he sang.

 _The sweetest thing was to dream of dreams_

 _That once upon a time were memories_

 _To look into your eyes and hear you say_

 _Everything is gonna be ok._

As the final notes and words rang out. Timmy relaxed. He didn't realize how tense the song made him. It felt good to have the music capture him so much, but it always made performing a tough thing. It took a great deal of energy and time. Finally, Timmy took the guitar off and faced Chase. The serious look was still on his manager's face.

"Good song."

"Oh?"

"Who is it about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Timmy, don't play with me. We've been doing this long enough and that song, those emotions, I have never seen them in you before." The look on Chase's face said this was not going to drop. Letting out a sigh, Timmy stood and asked Chase to follow him to the living room. As they settled down to face one another, Timmy began.

"Chase, I need you to first promise me you won't tell anyone about this…at least not till I tell you it is ok." Chase gave him his stern glare before slowly nodding his agreement. Letting out one more sigh, Timmy began. He recaptured the loss of his parents and his babysitter. He talked about the way his babysitter, who had always been so cruel, had taken care of him and was actually so nice. He told Chase how he had loved his babysitter, even after she left. Then Timmy paused. It was now or never.

"Chase, I wondered if I would ever see her again. I didn't think I would, not until you showed up with the match maker. My babysitter's name is Victoria Valentine, but I called her Vicki."

"And you are now in love with her." Chase finished what Timmy couldn't say out loud. As Timmy's silence noted his agreement, Chase let out his own sigh and stood up. He stood to his full height and came over to stand over Timmy. Timmy was a big guy in his own right, and very fit, but there was a reason Chase had been a body guard. Chase stood about 6'5" and weighed in around 300. At one time it had all been muscle and Chase still kept incredibly fit. There were probably full size refrigerators that were smaller than Chase. As Chase stood over him, Timmy felt he needed to cower. But he also knew his convictions in what he had just admitted so instead he stood up.

"So you love her."

"Yes."

"Timmy, don't mess with her. She has been hurt enough."

"No messing Chase. But I don't know if she loves me." Here Timmy collapsed back on the couch. He was going to admit what he had never told anyone, why Vicki's leaving had bothered him so much. "Chase, I loved her then, though I wasn't in love with her. And she left me. The only person who had ever really been there for me in one way or another and she left. She cares about people, but I thought she didn't care about me. I was too needy, too useless, too much of a pain. I don't want to be that and come crawling back to beg my babysitter for a date." As he said this, Chase turned to smile at him.

"So instead you bet her to get one?" Timmy let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I did."

Chase got serious once more.

"Timmy, I am trying to help. I brought her in because she is the best I know. She can find you love, I have no doubt. I can't promise it will be with her. Please don't make me regret setting this up."

"I promise Chase." Timmy' head fell a bit as he said it. Then he felt Chase's hand on his shoulder.

"And if you do win the bet, please promise me you will treat her even better than you treat those women that manage to sneak into your room." Timmy looked up to see Chase smiling at him over this one. Timmy felt his own face curl up into a smile in return.

"I promise."


	5. Chapter 5: The First Date

Timmy grabbed his jacket and keys on his way out the door. It was time for date number one and he was starting to worry a bit. He had decided to go a bit outside of his typical wardrobe at both Vicki's and Chase's suggestion. He was wearing a slim fitting two piece gentleman gray suit with a crisp white shirt on underneath. He had on a nice pair of black dress shoes which matched his black studs quite well. With on button the jacket clasped, Timmy looked like he belonged in a magazine or store for men's fashion. In order to disguise himself a bit, Timmy had shaped his hair differently and even worn contacts instead of his traditional glasses.

Timmy strolled outside swinging his keys around his finger. He was whistling the tune he had created, but still couldn't find the words to really fit it. It made him grimace a little, but that was life. He strolled over to his car and jumped in. While Timmy wasn't big on spending his money, there had been a few exception. Guitars were obviously one area and a quick stroll around the house would tell you records were another. The third area was his cars. Timmy's favorite, which he was taking out tonight, was a 1969 Chevorlet Corvette ZL-1 in Black. He loved how it purred when he turned the engine over and shifted into gear.

And Timmy was off. Tonight's date was going to meet him at a local restaurant. They were dining at Collage Restaurant. It was going to be a seafood night, which was never Timmy's favorite, but Vicki said his date loved it so he would be willing to give it a shot.

Pulling into a spot, Timmy made his way inside. The décor was lovely and his date was easy enough to locate. As he strolled up, she stood to greet him and Timmy took her in. She was about 5'8" and seemed relatively fit. While she certainly looked lovely, Timmy got a bit of a bookish sense from her. It might have just been the glasses, but he almost got a librarian sense from her. She had short black hair and a bright smile. Her best asset probably had to be her breasts, Timmy wouldn't deny that. Still, he carefully greeted her with a hug and the two sat down to enjoy dinner.

As they placed their orders, they both dove into chat. Definitely academic, Timmy thought as she talked. Timmy learned that his date's name was Lauren and she was a professor of English at Flagler College. She was 29 and had been in Florida her entire life. She grew up in Ft. Lauderdale before going to FSU for her undergraduate and them the University of Miami for her doctorate. Three years ago, she had graduated and moved here to St. Augustine because of the job and had fallen in love with the area.

Turned out she had met Vicki during a night out. Lauren had gone out on a date, her boyfriend through grad school about two years after moving to the area. They had been together for quite some time and the two went to a very nice restaurant. Lauren had kind of ben hoping the two would be ready for the next step in their relationship, but the night had ended up with a fight as she learned the ex was actually moving to Seattle and wanted to end things now. So Lauren had made her way to a local bar for a few drinks. A bottle of tequila later, Lauren was not quite as in control as she had hoped. Vicki happened to be in the same bar and saw things falling apart. She had befriended Lauren and gotten the story from the heartbroken girl. Vicki had intervened and carefully taken Lauren home. Lauren had fallen asleep and woke up the next morning with a card from Vicki. She had called her and the two had gone to lunch the next day. Since then, Vicki had been offering to set Lauren up and Lauren had finally given in a few months ago. With the first guy, things went really well until Vicki learned he was already married. Vicki had stepped in to save Lauren from that embarrassment and now here she was with Timmy for attempt two.

"So tell me, Timothy, what about yourself?"

"Hmm, what about me Lauren? What would you like to know?"

"Well let's start with what you do?"

Timmy paused and thought for a moment. He wasn't quite ready to give everything away. He smiled at Lauren before offering his answer.

"I work in the music industry."

"Is that so? Any good stories?" Timmy tried to hide a smirk. Several, but he probably couldn't share too many without giving things away.

"Perhaps a few, but those are best for a second date, or at least a bit more alcohol." He held up his wine glass as she giggled at his answer. She really did have a sweet laugh. She was a nice girl and Timmy was enjoying himself.

"Ok, well know anyone fun?"

"Probably. Let's see….who is your favorite musician?"

"That's a tough one. Not sure I have a favorite, but I have been interested…" As she trailed off, Timmy decided he wanted to know more.

"Interested?" He prompted. She giggle and avoided his eyes or a minute before staring at him full on.

"Yes, interested. See, several of the students keep claiming that Tiberius Tee lives in your neighborhood. Supposedly they have gone to most of the houses trying to find him even. I have to agree that it would be kind of cool to meet him." It took everything he had not to smile at her. Seeing the look in his eyes and not really understanding it, Lauren went on.

"I was wondering, you working in the music industry and him supposedly living there, any chance you know anything about him?"

"Perhaps a bit. I have met him. Can even point out his house to you sometime if you like."

"Really?" There was a mix of excitement and teasing in her voice. Timmy tried to cover his tracks.

"Well, sure. If you ever make it over my way, definitely. I will point it out to you."

There was a moment while Lauren looked deep in thought. Then she reached over and placed her hand on his, staring into his eyes.

"Tonight, maybe?" Timmy felt his own face go red. Well this was certainly faster than he had expected. Then he slowed down his own thought process. Maybe this wasn't what he was making it. Maybe she just wanted to come hang out. Either way, he needed to relax and let it go.

"Maybe." He responded, non-committally.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

About an hour later, with dinner finished as well as the bottle of wine and the check settled, Timmy and Lauren wandered out to his car. Timmy was more than sober and Lauren was only slightly buzzed. As they approached his car, Lauren wandered over to the passenger door. Timmy watched for a moment before strolling up and unlocking her door. As he did, she really played up the buzz and leaned back against him. She apologized while blushing as she leaned down and opened the door. Timmy offered his hand and helped her in before going around to his own door.

"So where to?"

"Where ever you want to take me, Timothy."

"Perhaps I should take you home?"

"If you want." Her eyes looked very sad as she said this. Timmy sighed.

"Care to come back to my place for a little while?" He saw her face brighten immediately at this.

"I would love to!" Timmy started the car and drove them back to his place. As he did, the tension that had arisen when they first got into the car settled and they fell back into easy conversation about life and favorites. When they arrived at his house, Timmy led her inside and the two settled down on the couch. He offered her a drink which she gladly accepted and he sat down next to her. The two moved into gentle conversation before things became tense. Every few minutes, Timmy noticed Lauren sliding closer to him. He was enjoying himself, but he really didn't want to do anything and seeing the state she was getting herself into, Timmy was pretty sure Lauren would regret it too. So he sat warily as they talked until she snuggled up against him.

"This is nice." She said it softly and sweetly against him. Timmy just hummed his agreement. As the two settled into silence, Timmy began humming the song again, the one he still couldn't create lyrics for. After a few minutes, Lauren looked up at him with a big smile on her face.

"That is lovely. Did you write it?"

"Sure enough."

"Can I hear more?"

"Maybe once I finish it."

As the two sat and stared at one another, the tension rose between them. With her leaning against him, they were mere inches apart. Slowly, almost in an unnoticeable way, the two slowly moved toward one another. Without so much as a word, their lips met. Lauren was so soft, even her kiss felt caring. Timmy, having not actually shared a romantic kiss in his life, was carefully losing himself in the kiss. It felt nice. It felt sweet. And Timmy sat there….

…thinking of someone else. Not Lauren beside him.

So Timmy carefully pulled away from the kiss. As he did, Lauren gave him a confused look. The look did not last long however. After looking at his eyes, a grin came across her face.

"So I'm not the one, huh Tiberius?"

"Sorry Lauren….wait, what?"

Now Lauren sat up. She offered him a big smile as she sat with her feet underneath her on the couch.

"Timothy, you really are a sweet guy. That was a really nice kiss, but it didn't feel right to me either."

"Yes, sorry about that Lauren…but Tiberius?" Lauren let out a small laugh.

"Ok, so I lied a bit when you asked about my favorite musician. You are my favorite Timothy. I love Tiberius Tee's music. Vicki said she had the perfect date for me, but I knew who you were as soon as she sent me the picture. Even disguised, I knew who you were."

"Oh." It was all Timmy could offer.

"I'll be honest, it would have been really cool if it had worked out. But regardless, how many women can say they have had a real date with you? Certainly not those women who claim to have slept with you."

"Claim?"

"Haha, Tmothy, I can tell. Don't worry. You were the perfect gentlemen and I won't tell anyone. Victoria doesn't even know I know." Here an almost evil grin came across her face. "But since we won't be doing something else together, how about I get to hear a song?"

Timmy laughed. Lauren really was a sweet woman, even if she wasn't the one for him. He pulled out vinyl copies of his two records and pushed them toward her.

"I'll do you one better. These are for you. Pick a song on there and I'll play it for you personally. We can even record me doing it if you like. Be right back."

With that, Timmy headed for his room to change. If she knew, there was no point hiding. So he switched into his more practical clothes and messed his hair up just right. They he went into his guitar room to grab his acoustic before heading back out to her. And he did exactly what he said. And Lauren appreciated it before saying goodnight and heading home herself.


	6. Chapter 6: Another Date?

Timmy let out a frustrated sigh as he heard the pounding knock at his front door. It had been nearly two weeks and he had been on a date nearly every night. Each time it was a different woman and each time they seemed to know who he was not matter what he did to set it up. What was worse was that besides Lauren, none of the others had been as relaxed. About half had been like his previous visitors, getting drunk and trying to do more. The other half were certainly more interested in the money or fame. This of course made the dates tricky. It had all come to a head last night.

"Timothy, Tiberius, I don't really care anymore. You open this door right now!" Hearing the shout, Timmy felt and old familiar shudder run down his spine. And yet this one was different. It did not carry the same fear it had previously. It was something else. He stood up and opened the door quickly.

"About time. You are su-" Vicki stopped mid-sentence when she caught sight of him. "Damn, what the hell happened?" Timmy ventured a gentle laugh. The date Vicki had set him up with last night…well, it was a mess. It was nice to see her. With so many dates recently, he hadn't had a chance to see her and the only contact had really been through text. That had been nice, a great chance to chat a bit with her, but it hadn't really given him the chance to get to know her.

"Nothing Victoria. It was a rough night. That's all. What can I do for you?" Vicki looked taken aback for a second before jumping back on her high horse.

"Oh yeah. Can you explain to me why Jennifer called me crying this morning about why her date was so terrible?" Timmy let out a real laugh her. Well, more of a guffaw, but it seemed to put Vicki on edge. He relented and motioned to the chair. After a tense second, she slid over and sat down.

"Well, Jennifer. She was a sweet girl. Once again, she somehow knew who I was. That seems to have happened with…well, each and every woman you have set me up with." Timmy could have sworn he saw Vicki blush here, but it disappeared so quick that he didn't push it.

"Anyway, I picked her up. She got in the car and tried to kiss me right off the bat. I thanked her for the kiss and asked if she would mind if we got dinner first. Her reply was along the lines of 'I know what I want for dinner.' Followed by her trying to kiss me again. It took a few minutes, but I finally got her calmed down and she agreed to dinner."

Timmy watched as Vicki opened her mouth as if to say something, but then thought better of it. She shut her mouth, but her eyes said she still didn't necessarily believe Timmy. He let out another small sigh and went on with his story.

"So we made it to dinner. Not the restaurant originally planned. That wasn't good enough. She made the 'request' that we go somewhere nicer. So we did. It was a nice dinner, but there was a lot of double entendres going on. I thought perhaps I was making it up because otherwise dinner was going really well. We made it to the end and she kept hinting to coming back to my place. I agreed and back we went. I had hoped she wanted to talk. Apparently she didn't."

Vicki opened her mouth again. This time, words followed.

"Timothy, she is such a sweet young girl. I'm not sure I believe she really did all of that." Timmy held up his hand to stop her.

"I agree, but the night got worse. When I wouldn't do anything and kept stopping her, she got really upset. I think it was really out of character for her, but she started yelling and throwing things. My neighbors heard it and called the cops. They came in as she threw a guitar at me. Seeing them apparently calmed her down. I told them I didn't want to press charges and took her home. Like youi said, she is a sweet girl, but she is a bit too young I think."

Vicki sat there in shock. She could now see the bruises on Timmy's arms where it looked like someone had hit him. Then she made a decision.

"Timothy, I would like to apologize. I set you up on this date and it failed miserably. From the looks of you and hearing this, I think it may be in your best interest if we were to end our attempt. It doesn't look like I am the right person for this job. She stood up and Timmy could swear he saw her trembling. He wasn't sure if it was anger or sadness, but he decided not to let it go down. He jumped up and pulled her into a hug.

"Victoria, listen to me. You have set me up with some delightful dates. None of them have been quite right for me, but they have all been amazing." Here he pulled back to look into her eyes. There were definitely tears forming. Timmy took a breath and went on. "I have complete faith in you to pull this off." Here he paused and let a cocky grin spread across his face. "Besides, if you quit now I win the bet."

The look in Vicki's face made Timmy wonder if she thought about just giving in for a minute. It almost made him give her a real smile. Then she began to grin and get worked up in return. He was several inches taller than her, but she suddenly seemed bigger than him.

"Now you listen here Timothy. I can and will find you someone you can fall in love with. I promised you and I will do exactly that." She stopped here and Timmy wondered what she would do next. Her next actions shocked him. She grabbed him in a hug.

"And Thank you Timothy. I needed that."

"Anytime Miss Valentine. Anytime."

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

It was two days later when Timmy heard from Vicki again. She had found him another date. Timmy was concerned but excited all at once. With one week till the show, he wasn't sure Vicki could find anyone. He had told her as much.

"Well this person is a bit less conventional. I will tell you right now that she already knows who you are. While it certainly excites her, she doesn't care. She wants a date, arranged by you, where you do not spend a dime. She is bringing or buying the food depending on what you tell her."

"I see. And…?"

"And what?"

"You said she was unconventional?"

"Oh…right…that. Well, I will tell you later. For now, plan a date and let me know where to have her meet you."

"Ok, if you say so."

And they had left it like that. Timmy had planned a date, mostly involving a nice afternoon at the park where they would each try to find the most interesting thing they could to take a picture of. After that, they were going to a local zoo and ending with a nice dinner at the beach. Timmy smiled. It was nothing too fancy, but it was exactly what he wanted. It may not be the woman he wanted to be with, but he had promised Vicki and Chase to give it a real shot. So he sat in the park, waiting for his date.

AS the time drew near, Timmy saw a taller slender beauty with black hair stroll up. She looked like a model and could easily have graced the cover of just about any magazine she wanted. Her hips swayed just the right way and she walked with a grace that couldn't be taught. And as she stopped before him, Timmy looked into her eyes. And his breath caught in his throat.

His unconventional date, this beauty before him, it was Tootie.


	7. Chapter 7: From the Past Comes

Timmy stood, almost too quickly, as he saw Tootie drawing near. He waved as she came over and walked up to greet her. What he had not expected was a giant hug.

"Oh. My. God. You are really him, aren't you?" The question took Timmy back a bit. He remembered the energy her crush had when he was younger. It seemed to be just as powerful now, which intimidated him a bit.

"Him who, miss…?"

"Sorry." She cleared her throat here, pulling back from her hug. She held out her hand and was very professional in shaking his. "Please call me Miss Jones for now. And you really are…well, Victoria said…" She trailed off, seeming to get lost in her own question. Timmy offered her a smile as he guided her to sit down.

"If you mean am I really Tiberius Tee, the answer is yes. Miss Valentine said you already knew. Is this a problem?" He did his best to play up a look of concern. He wasn't sure what or where he wanted this to go. His smile must have done the trick because instantly, the confidant, powerful Tootie was back. The one who had wowed him just by walking up.

"Not at all, Timothy. And I apologize for my outburst. You caught me off guard." She smiled, carefully placing her hand on his as they both sat at the table. "So what do you have planned for us?"

And Timmy proceeded to lay out his plans for their evening. He watched Tootie's eyes light up at the simplicity of it and he felt a happiness in him. It reminded him of something, kind of….

And they were off on the first leg of their journey.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

The night had gone incredibly well. With the exception of the first greeting, Tootie had been perfectly in control. Timmy felt she must know the kind of effect she had on men in general. The two had enjoyed the park, the zoo had been perfect, and even the dinner on the beach was amazing. It was a simple affair. He had brought out a blanket and Tootie had brought some wine and nice sandwiches. Timmy had learned that after graduation, Tootie had gotten married and moved to New York City. Well that explained the Jones last name. The marriage had quickly gone downhill and just over a year after the "I Do's" there were divorce papers on the table. Tootie had decided to make a new start and had then moved to Jacksonville to be near her sister. She had opened a catering business and was doing quite well for herself, even considering opening a brick and mortar restaurant.

After dinner, the two had proceeded back to Timmy's house. Once again, Timmy wasn't sure why everyone wanted to be at his house, but he wanted to see where things went. So the two of them had returned to his humble abode, the small size of which had made Tootie giggle, though in a positive way. And the two had settled down on the couch to talk and drink some more. It was a quiet, pleasant evening all the way around.

Around 11pm, Timmy had offered to get one more round of drinks. He knew he was starting to feel the alcohol and the look on Tootie's face said she was feeling the same. He called it the final round and she agreed. So Timmy had gone into the kitchen to prepare one final round. A final glass of Whiskey on the rocks for him and a martini for Tootie. He wasn't sure if either of them would be up for driving after these, but he already knew how it worked when the women who visited him were too drunk to leave. That said, part of him wondered if he wanted it to be different with Tootie.

As he returned to the living room, he found it empty. Noting the strangeness, he began to wander down the hall. It almost came as no shock to find the beautiful woman passed out on his bed. She was still fully clothed and on top of the covers. Timmy, being Timmy, did his due diligence. He carefully made her more comfortable and wrapped her under the covers. As he moved back, a part of him strongly debated joining her under the covers before his good sense won over and he wandered back out to the couch, passing out himself shortly thereafter.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Timmy woke to the sound of frying bacon and the smell of coffee the next morning. As he drank in those wonderful sounds and scents, he stretched and opened his eyes. As he recalled the events of last night, a smile crept over his face. He stood up, making sure his pants were still on, and made his way into the kitchen. The door swinging as he came through seemed to be heard by Tootie who called out to him.

"Good morning sleepy-head!"

"Good morning yourself, Miss Jones. How did you sleep?"

"Like a log. Sorry for pas-" Tootie's words caught in her throat as she had turned around and caught sight of a shirtless Timmy standing there. She quickly recovered, but the blush couldn't be hidden.

"uh, passing out on you. Did you put me in bed?"

"Haha, no ma'am. You did that one yourself. I just slid you under the covers."

"And out of my clothes?" Tootie said with a smirk.

"Guilty as charged. You looked painfully uncomfortable. Sorry."

"Eh, no need to apologize. Hope you enjoyed what you saw."

"Nearly as much as you seem to be this morning."

Timmy grinned as another deep blush appeared on Tootie's cheeks.

"Well, anyway. Let's eat some breakfast? I'm starving!"

"If you made it, I can't wait!"

So the two settled down at the table and passed the morning with gentle conversation. As they both finished their meal, a silence settled over them. Tootie seemed to be deep in thought, so Timmy just watched her. After a few minutes of what appeared to be intense concentration, she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Would you play me a song?" Well, it wasn't quite what he had expected seeing her think so hard, but Timmy smiled and waved the thought from his mind.

"Gladly, what song would you like?" She looked down at her plate. Suddenly Timmy felt his own nerves start to rise. As her eyes came to meet his, there were nearly tears in them

"Please don't get mad?"

"Mad about what?"

"I…kind of wandered into your music room last night before bed. I saw a song there with some really pretty lyrics. Maybe that one?"

Timmy felt his heart try and stop. Those songs were fresh, from the night he had spent with Vicki...Tootie's own sister. Not that she had revealed that yet. On top of that, they were not polished and really ready for an audience just yet. They were raw and his playing them…it was hard to hide the emotions behind them. He considered her for a moment while he thought.

"Look, its ok. You don't have too. They just looked so beautiful." Seeing the dejected look on Tootie's face, Timmy knew he was going to cave and give in. He stalled for a second longer. Then as his eyes gave in to the sadness in hers, he relented.

"No, its fine. I need someone to try them out on anyway." He smiled and when he saw her smile back, he knew telling her she was the first to hear these was a good thing.

They made their way into his music room and Timmy pulled on his guitar. He didn't need the sheets, knowing the lyrics and chords by heart right then. He paused and looked at Tootie. When he saw her offer an encouraging smile, he took a deep breath and began.

As he powered through, trying not to let the emotions overcome him, Timmy had a realization. He was sitting in the room, singing these incredibly emotional songs to the sister of whom they were written for. Timmy was sitting here, in love with his ex-babysitter who was now his match maker. The elder Valentin had no idea of this and here Timmy was on a date with the girl who had a long time crush on him in their youth. More than that, the weird young girl had become a gorgeous woman who any man would adore being with. And Timmy just wanted her to be someone else. It all seemed a bit messed up.

As Timmy finished the song, he looked up and saw tears coming from Tootie's eyes.

"Timmy, that was beautiful."

"Thanks, it was….Timmy?" His questions seemed to shock Tootie. She caught herself quickly, but not before Timmy caught the look of realization in her eyes.

"Sorry, is that alright? I can go back to calling you Timothy if that's better." Timmy reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"No, it is perfectly fine…Tootie."

As he said this, he saw the tears flow more freely and Tootie jumped up to hug him. As she cried into his shoulder, Timmy could make out a few words.

"We thought…*sniff* and then…*cough*…but you weren't…*sob*…and now…*cry*…" After a few minutes, as the crying woman seemed to calm down a bit, Timmy placed his arm around her and led her to the couch in the living room. He sat beside her, holding her trembling body to him. As the tears finally came to a stop, Tootie looked over at him.

"So it is you?"

"Is that what you really meant yesterday?" Tootie only nodded, confirming what he had just figured out.

"And how long have you known?"

"Known, just now. But I have suspected for a long time Timmy."

The two sat in another comfortable silence, arms around one another. Then Tootie ventured forth with another question.

"Who is that song about Timmy?" Timmy froze. He did not want to answer that. He tried to look away, but Tootie caught his chin and turned him to face her. "I know it isn't about me, but I need to know."

"You might hate me."

"I never could. As long as we can be friends." Timmy let out a sigh. It was now or never.

"Fine, but you can never tell her." As Tootie nodded her confirmation, Timmy started.

"It is about my match maker."

Tootie stared in confusion for a minute before it hit her.

"You mean…" Timmy just nodded as she trailed off. He couldn't even bring himself to look her in the eyes. Then he felt her smack his arm. He looked over with shock on his face to see her almost smiling.

"And you fell in love even knowing who she was?"

"I think it certainly helped. I think I already loved her, but when I found her recently, I fell in love with her."

Then she got a very serious look on her face.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister Turner." He offered her a soft smile, then it turned to a bit of a frown.

"Don't worry. I don't think I really have a chance." He felt Tootie smack his arm again.

"Timmy, all she has been able to talk about for the past two weeks is how frustrating and annoying you can be. I know this will sound weird, but it is proof she likes you too. I can't say it is love, but talk to her."

Timmy just offered a non-commital nod, which earned him another smack from the woman beside him.

"Timothy Tiberius Turner, don't let her walk out of your life again."

Before Timmy could react, Tootie was out the door.

Timmy sat in silence, thinking. Don't let her do it again? He hadn't the first time, but this time was different…or was it?


	8. Chapter 8: A Bet Lost?

"I still don't understand what happened…" Timmy could hear the frustration dripping in Vicki's voice. She wasn't used to losing bets. Of course Timmy almost felt bad because he had kind of cheated….KIND of.

"What do you mean Victoria?"

"I mean between you and my….Miss Jones."

It had been a few days since the date with Tootie. Vicki had not set him up on any dates since, leading Timmy to believe she wasn't sure of anyone else who could work. He had to give her credit, 9 women in just over two weeks was quite an effort. Unfortunately for her, it had fallen against Timmy's love for the one women she hadn't seemed to think of setting him up on a date with.

"Well, Miss Jones…Tootie, she is a lovely woman." His calling her Tootie seemed to shock Vicki who froze. The two were sitting on the couch in Timmy's living room. Tomorrow they would be flying out to LA for the show and Vicki was her to make good on her bet. Little did she know all Timmy had in store for her.

"So then what went wrong?" Apparently Vicki's shock had worn off quickly, or else the thought of being Timmy's date was too much and distracted her.

"Wrong? Nothing was wrong. She was gorgeous, smart, and personable. We had a great time, laughing late into the night. She slept over and I had the chance to enjoy some of her incredible cooking."

"So then how did I lose this bet?" Timmy heard a hint of sadness in Vicki's voice and wasn't sure if it was in regards to having lost or the thought that she might have won and not been here with him right now.

"Plain and simple, my dear Victoria. She heard some of my songs. I've written a few new ones and she heard one. She was the first person to hear it and it made her decide we would be best as friends."

"And you were ok with that?"

"Yes."

"Well what song? Can I hear it?"

"Why would you want to hear it?" Timmy felt himself tense at the thought of Vicki hearing these songs about her. Maybe she wouldn't know, but did he really want to take that chance? Not just yet…

"Because I am still going to help you find love, Timothy. Maybe hearing that would help me understand you better." Timmy let out a sigh. He knew Vicki would not let this go for anything.

"You will hear it, I promise." Vicki suddenly jumped up and grabbed his arm. Her stare was far more intense than he could remember.

"But when?"

"When I unveil it at the show." Wait, what? That wasn't what he had meant to say. The song wasn't ready. He couldn't play it there. Oh no…what had he just gotten himself into….

"Oh…not before then?"

"No. I made the mistake, yet had the good fortune of playing it for your sister before then, but no one else will hear it before I get on stage." He saw Vicki's eyes go wide…why?

"How did you know she was my sister?"

'Oh shit' Timmy thought. He tried to make up for it.

"Ummm, she mentioned it after drinking for a bit." Yeah, that seemed reasonable. Maybe Vicki would buy it. Her staring at him though led him to believe she wouldn't. It was as if she was staring straight into his soul. He gulped down air, hoping she couldn't see the nervous tension rising in his chest. After a very tense minute, she relented.

"Ah. She wasn't supposed to tell you that. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For setting you up with my sister. Match Maker 101, don't involve family." Here Timmy let out a great laugh which resulted in him getting smacked on the arm by Vicki.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Victoria, there is nothing to apologize for. Tootie was an amazing date and really is a wonderful woman. She and I are going to hang out and hopefully be friends. But I didn't think I could love her…and she was the one who pointed it out to me."

Vicki stared at him, then looked down at her hands. The two sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes before she looked back at him. Timmy noticed tears starting to form in her eyes, though he had no idea why.

"Why couldn't you love her, Timothy?" Timmy just stared. Losing himself in her pink eyes, he was ready to give in. As he opened his mouth to comment, there was a knock at the door.

"Yo, Tee, Victoria, you two in there?"

Snapping out of their intense moment, Timmy jumped up and ran to the door. Vicki followed close behind, wiping down her eyes. As they reached the door, Timmy opened the door to find Chase standing there smiling. The smile left his eyes when he saw Vicki's red eyes and he almost offered a glare at Timmy. But Chase hid his emotions well and barged into the house. As Vicki went back to sit on the couch, Timmy whispered in Chase's ear.

"I didn't do anything, I promise."

"Then why was she crying?" Chase whispered back harshly.

"Because she wants to know why I can't love her sister and I'm not ready to tell her just yet."

Chase seemed to drop the matter with that. He also lightened up toward Timmy again, back to his usual laughing and joking self. As they went and sat in the living room with Vicki, Timmy remembered he needed to update Chase.

"Oh yeah, Chase." He waited for his manager to acknowledge him. "I was just telling Vicki and I figure it would be important for the second person to know to be my manager, but I am going to do one of my new songs tomorrow." Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Which one?"

"You know the one I'm calling Sweetest Dreams?" Chase's eyes went wide, but he kept his composure.

"I think so."

"That one."

"You sure?" Timmy stopped and glanced over at Vicki who was suddenly giving him a smile. Or maybe a smirk. With her, you could never really tell…and Timmy loved it. He turned back to Chase, smiling.

"Absolutely!"

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"I can't believe you!"

Timmy and Vicki were boarding their plane. Timmy preferred to travel coach, but on certain occasions, it was beneficial to be able to charter a private plane. And after the shopping trip with Vicki was one of those times. They had gone out and started at some small stores of Vicki's choosing. Timmy just wanted her to be happy in whatever she chose. Chase had other plans and after about two hours, dragged both Timmy and Vicki off to a few top end shops. The price tags skyrocketed and Timmy saw Vicki's discomfort as they entered. So he had offered to buy her a few, that way she could decide later. When she had argued about not being a charity case, Timmy suggested she let him as a way of saying sorry for having cost her the bet. She looked as if she had wanted to ask questions there, but let it go. And they had spent the rest of the day looking at and trying on dresses. Finally Vicki had settled on about 4 choices and said she was going to surprise him with which one she would wear to the show. Then came shoe shopping the next morning which was even more of a nightmare. When all was said and done, their chartered jet was going to have to push it to get them to LA in time.

"What can't you believe, Miss Valentine?" Timmy offered a playful tone in his voice and hoped Vicki caught it. She still seemed on edge about him spending so much money on her. Timmy personally didn't care. He had far more than enough and spent very little himself. One benefit of how he had grown up, he didn't really need much stuff. He immediately felt bad after asking his question because Vicki seemed to shrink back into her chair.

"Because you shouldn't be spending money on me like this."

"Why not? You are an amazing woman and deserve every bit of it and more."

"Thank you Timm-othy. Almost no one has ever been this nice to me" Here her characteristic over confidant grin returned before Timmy could dwell on what she had said or that she had almost said Timmy again. "But hey, a girl could get used to all of this." Here she winked at him and Timmy, as Tiberius Tee, winked right back.

"Well feel free to, Victoria. For the weekend, you are my date and I appreciate being able to treat my dates well." He stopped and looked over at her, carefully taking her hand in his. "If they let me, that is."

Vicki let out what almost sounded like a nervous schoolgirl giggle. "Timothy, if I didn't know better I would say you were trying to seduce me."

Timmy leaned back, letting his own cocky grin cover his face. It was going to be a long, but good weekend…he hoped.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Upon entering the hotel, Chase jumped over to grab Timmy.

"We might have a bit of a problem pal."

"Whats up Chase?" Chase looked nervously at him. Vicki was clutching his arm. It was her first visit to LA and she was nervous about the entire experience already.

"Well…ummm…see, the suite we were supposed to have, well it isn't available. They have one room, and only has one bed. I'm taking one down the street…" He paused to gage their reaction before going on. Before he even said anything, Timmy felt Vicki's arm tighten on his.

"Chase, it is fine. I trust Timothy. One bed is no problem whatsoever." Timmy felt a smile creeping into his cheeks. He should have known today would be busy, but it made him smile to think she was ok with that.

"You heard the woman, Chase. We're going to head up so we can get ready."

"Alright, the car will pick you two up at 6, have you at the carpet by 7. Show starts at 8 and you are on stage at 9."

Timmy nodded. As Chase strolled away, Timmy turned to look at Vicki.

"Look, if you are uncomfortable with this, we really can find another hotel." She stared right back at him.

"No, its fine. Besides, if I know anything about you, I know you chose this hotel for a reason. I would hate to mess that up." Timmy let out a laugh and led her up to the room. As they began unpacking their stuff, he stopped for a moment. As he did, Vicki noticed and came over placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Anything wrong?" Timmy let out a sigh.

"Victoria, you were right. I do come here for a reason." He stopped, looked over and took her hand. "Care to see why?" Without even a second thought, Timmy saw Vicki give him a reassuring nod.

He held on to her hand and ran out of the door. As they came to the elevator, Vicki slowed down. She assumed they were going to be getting on it. Timmy, on the other hand, kept right on going. As he reached the stairs, Vicki stopped him. As he looked at her, she pointed down to her high heeled shoes.

"Timothy, I can't do stair in these."

"So take them off."

"I'm not walking barefoot down stairs." Timmy looked and noticed that she was wearing pants. Well perhaps that would work to his advantage right now. He turned his back to her.

"Take off your shoes and climb on my back."

"Timothy!" He looked back at her, his blue eyes intense. He felt her fading under their pressure.

"Trust me?" He offered it in an almost pleading voice. And Vicki relented. She slipped off her shoes and he carefully slipped her onto his back. "Besides, who said anything about going down stairs?"

"But we're on the top floor!"

"Yes indeed." And Timmy began climbing the ladder marked for roof access. As he reached it, he carefully unlocked it with a key the hotel had given him. His first few visits he'd had to sneak up here, but over the past year the hotel had given him a personal key. It probably helped that he was a half owner, but that is a story for a different time. Once the door was unlocked, he glanced over his shoulder at Vicki.

"Are you ready?" She just nodded and buried her head in his shoulder.

And Timmy pushed his way up onto the roof. As he came to stand up there, he noticed Vicki still had her face buried in the back of his shoulder. He carefully nudged her with his elbow, careful not to loosen his grip at all. He heard her mumble into his shoulder.

"I'm afraid of heights you jerk."

"I won't let go."

"That doesn't matter."

"Victoria…..Miss Valentine….Vicki." He whispered the last one. He hoped it was just quiet enough for her to hear but not notice. Apparently it did the trick. Vicki's face shot up, her eyes wide open. But before she could say anything, her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. It was gorgeous.

"Wow."

"I hope this isn't too scary."

"No, its fine." She sighed, settling back onto his back as she took in the view. "Besides, I trust you. Just don't let me go."

"Never." Timmy whispered it to himself, yet out loud. And he knew he meant it.


	9. Chapter 9: Time To Get Dressed

Timmy and Vicki carefully made their way back down into the hotel. They had enjoyed a few minutes of peaceful bliss. Vicki had relaxed so much on his back that Timmy feared she had fallen asleep. As he began making his descent, he felt her grip him tighter and knew he was wrong. So he carefully hoisted her higher up his back and stopped only once he reached the bottom to grab her shoes.

Making their way back into the room, the two began talking. Timmy found himself doing something he had rarely remembered ever doing with Vicki before: laughing. With a smile, Timmy carefully sat on the edge of the bed so Vicki could get off. When he was close enough, he released her legs and went to stand up.

Apparently Vicki had other plans.

As Timmy went to stand, he expected Vicki's arms to release his neck. When they did not, he suddenly found himself off balance and he tumbled backwards. In his ungraceful collapse, he landed on top of Vicki. He tensed for a moment, half expecting her to hit him for falling on top of her. So he was surprised when he heard her laughing instead.

"Just wait here Timothy. I was enjoying being on your back."

Timmy felt a grin creep across his own face and simply settled back. The two lay like that for a moment before Timmy thought he should get them back on track. He cleared his throat.

"Well Miss Valentine, while I am thoroughly enjoying being choked by you." He paused for effect as Vicki smacked his shoulder. "Perhaps we should get up and get ready for the show tonight?" Vicki began pushing him off of her.

"Well if someone wasn't trying to crush me, I'd already be ready."

"Well then let me help you up!"

Timmy jumped to his feet and before Vicki could react had pulled her swiftly and gently off of the bed and into a hug. It was quick, nearly unexpected, and the two gasped at the sudden closeness of their faces. Timmy was thoroughly enjoying himself and in that instant, he was scared he had done something to upset Vicki. But the grin she was trying to keep from creeping onto her face told him otherwise. The accompanying blush with it made Timmy's heart flutter.

"Mmmmm, well perhaps I should just…ummm…go…" Vicki somewhat mumbled as she pulled back from the hug. The pulling apart was long and drawn out, neither of them seeming to want to let it end. As their hands were all that was left touching, they both stopped to stare. Then they dropped their grip. And Vicki became her aggressive self once more.

"Ok, well I am claiming the bathroom to get ready. I want to surprise you, so no peeking till I am ready Mr Tee." Timmy grinned at the short red-head.

"As you wish Victoria. I will just be bored over here in the corner as I get ready myself."

So Timmy slumped over to the closet to grab his own outfit. He had grabbed what he felt would be a good look and stick to his unique nature. It was a corduroy jacket with elbow patches, pants to match, a white shirt, suspenders, and a bowtie. In short, Timmy looked like a college professor from the 1950s. He really didn't want to fall into the same categories as everyone else and with this look he would certainly stand out among the rest in their tuxes and dresses. The biggest trick would be he wouldn't be able to play while wearing the jacket. Not that it mattered. The suspenders still allowed him that classic look. He could almost have passed for Buddy Holly with his glasses.

So Timmy settled down on the edge of the bed to wait. He had slipped on his shoes already and was just waiting. He had ordered some stuff and that should be delivered shortly, but for the time being he would wait. He didn't want to practice, but he couldn't help his mind wandering to music. And soon he found himself humming that tune, the soothing bittersweet one which had been haunting him for the past few weeks which he could not find the words for.

Timmy was lost in his own mind when he heard a knock at the door. He rushed over, paid the delivery man, and stashed the deliveries behind the pillow on the bed. Then he settled back on the bed to wait again, losing himself in the tune.

As he heard the bathroom door creak open, Timmy jumped back to full awareness, forgetting the tune as he watched Vicki enter the room. Were it physically possible, his jaw would have dropped straight through the floor. She was stunning.

"Well?" She asked.

Wearing a deep red ball gown with a low cut back, the dress fit her each and every curve to perfection. With the heels Vicki had selected, she stood right around 5'5" and had a body which guys would drool over. But Timmy wasn't caught there. It certainly caught his eye, but he was focused more on the rest of the woman.

Timmy was lost in how her hair framed her face and cascaded down her shoulder. He was busy admiring her soft pale cheeks and full eyelashes. His attention was drawn, as he often found it to be with Vicki, to her bright pink eyes.

And all he could do was stare.

This was apparently not the reaction Vicki had been hoping for. Vicki stood, shifting her weight uncomfortably for a moment before him. Just as she couldn't take anymore, turning to run back into the bathroom, Timmy strode across the room to take her in his arms.

"You are the definition of Beauty, my dear Miss Valentine. The moon would envy you and the Sun could never shine as bright." He paused, letting a playful grin appear on his face. "But something is missing…hmmmm…" Then he turned and began searching through drawers. He had waited to turn away from her just long enough to see the look of concern grace her face. Timmy made a big show of searching everywhere before returning to the bed to pull out the package.

"Ah here we are!"

Vicki's eyes went wide with shock as Timmy opened the package for her. Inside was the most perfect diamond necklace and earrings she had ever seen. All Vicki could do was stare at them.

"For me?"

"Naturally."

"Oh."

"May I?" Timmy gestured. Vicki nodded her agreement and Timmy carefully lifted the necklace and draped it gently around Vicki's neck and collar bone. It fell perfectly into the cut of the dress. Vicki then went to put on the earrings. As she did, she turned to admire herself in the mirror.

"Gorgeous." Vicki jumped a bit at the sound of Timmy's voice beside her. She hadn't seen his reflection in the mirror and probably wouldn't have noticed anyway since she was so entranced by the jewels.

"Yes, they are. Thank you so much." She turned, grasping Timmy's hand and smiling. Timmy, for his part, just smiled back. He lifted her hand gracefully to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"I wasn't talking about the jewelry, Victoria."

Timmy appreciated the rising blush which was making its presence known on Vicki's face. He knew he was having an effect on her and it only seemed fair since he desperately wanted to have the same effect on her that she had on him. Standing there staring, the two came closer and closer together, drawing toward the inevitable kiss….

….Till the phone rang. The two jumped as the magic of the moment was broken. Clearing his throat and unsure of what else to do, Timmy looked down at his feet. Vicki ventured an answer for him instead.

"Perhaps you should…..answer that?"

"What? Oh, yes. I probably should. Thank you."

With that, Timmy moved over and lifted the phone off of the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Tee?"

"This is him."

"Your car is waiting, sir."

"Thank you."

As Timmy hung up the phone, he let out a bit of a sigh. Then he turned and smiled over at Vicki.

"That was the front desk. The car is here."

"Oh." Vicki suddenly looked small and terrified. Timmy strolled over and carefully took her arm in his. As he did, she pressed close to him and clung as if her life depended on it. Timmy smiled and gently placed a kiss to her temple.

"Don't worry dear, you will be fine." He patted the back of her hand reassuringly before opening the door.

Ready or not, here they went. Show time!


	10. Chapter 10: The Show

As the car pulled up to the red carpet, Vicki looked like she was ready to collapse. She was trembling. Timmy reached over and put his arm carefully around her shoulder. And her pink eyes looked up into his.

"I can't do this Timothy. I'm not supposed to be here."

"Why not Victoria?"

"I'm only here because you need a date. I'm not pretty enough, nice enough, nothing. I don't deserve to be here." Timmy carefully pulled her into a hug, cutting her off.

"Miss Valentine…Victoria. You are here because I asked you to be my date. I wanted to bring the most amazing woman I could find and I have been lucky enough to do just that. The woman with me is smart, funny, she entertains me which is incredibly difficult to do. She has demonstrated she cares about me in some small way shape of form." Timmy caught the blush appear on Vicki's cheeks here. "I bought her this dress because she needed one which was good enough to keep up with her. I, for one, am not sure I will be able to focus when I get up on stage because you are so beautiful. And as for nice enough, you have trusted me and helped me more in the past three weeks than anyone in my entire life."

Timmy opened the door and gently turned Vicki to face it. "You belong here. You deserve to be here. And I am thrilled that you are here with me." Timmy went to push her gently toward the door to help her out when Vicki surprised him. She slipped from his grip and kissed him. It was soft, gentle, and sweet. And Timmy lost himself in it, wanting it to never end. And then it did.

"Ahem, sorry Timothy, I shouldn't have done that. I appreciate what you said." Here she turned to jump out of the car, leaving a bewildered Timmy wondering what had just happened. He climbed out, but Vicki wouldn't even look at him. But she had kissed him. What did it mean? So he slipped out of the car himself and slipped Vicki's arm around his. When he did, he saw her glance at him and he offered her a smile. She returned it briefly before turning back to face the crowd and cameras. As Timmy stood, there was an eruption in the sound. It was deafening.

And the two made their way inside. After posing a bit and trying to avoid answering questions, Timmy and Vicki made their way inside to their table. Chase was already there dressed to the nines in his tux. Timmy had foregone the tux, sticking with his classical professor outfit. He was performing tonight, after all.

And the show began. It was an awards show and Timmy claimed a few. The night was moving very smoothly. Vicki seemed to relax, not afraid for him to touch her and whatever seemed to have upset her in the car was certainly gone. Then it came time for Timmy to perform. He offered Vicki a quick peck on the cheek, removed his jacket, and made his way back stage.

As Timmy was strapping up, Chase came beside him.

"You two seem to be getting on well."

"She kissed me." Timmy said it so matter-of-factly that Chase nearly jumped out of his own skin.

"She what?!"

"She kissed me. She was freaking out and saying she didn't deserve to be here and I told her she did more than anyone. And she kissed me." There was an insanely happy grin on Timmy's face which led to Chase smacking him on the back.

"Well then you need to tell her."

"I'm getting ready to."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Timmy."

"What Chase?"

"Just…be careful. I don't want to see either of you get hurt. And I know your business is doing well right now. Vicki's has seen better days." This caught Timmy' attention.

"What?"

"Her match making business. She agreed to help because she needed a big name. Things have been on the decline since…that night."

"Oh." This stopped Timmy in his tracks. But he had made up his mind. "But I still need her to know Chase."

"Ok man."

And Timmy moved on stage as he was announced. As he moved to the mic, not one for being showy, just a damned good performer, Timmy took in the audience. He saw their happiness, their excitement and energy. Timmy drank it all in.

Then he came to Vicki's face. There were so many emotions there, but only in her eyes. There was happiness, sorrow, anger, frustration, disappointment, thrill, and too much more to name. Timmy felt his chest tighten and knew he was in love with that woman. He had loved her his entire life and was in love with her now. And he needed her to know.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Tiberius Tee." The announcer said. Timmy took a deep breath before taking the mic.

"Good evening everyone. I'm going to be performing a new song for you this evening. It was written about an incredible woman."

With that, Timmy began his song. He felt himself giving into it. He felt each chord cut through him and almost felt as if he was croaking the words because of the weight of emotion. The guitar sung in his hands and the words drifted through the air. It was almost a haunting melody. But it was beautiful.

As he watched the room, he saw tears. He saw love and pain. He knew the people loved this song.

All but one. As his eyes fell on Vicki, she wouldn't meet his. He could see the tears on her cheeks, but she would not look at him. Timmy felt himself ready to cry as he finished the song. And was given a standing ovation.

Timmy left at that. He nearly threw his guitar at Chase as he passed through back stage. He ran right past, not even letting Chase stop him or congratulate him. He needed to see her, to speak with her.

And he caught her right outside the stage. He could see the tears in her eyes. And he felt his own forming.

"Timothy, who was that song about?"

Timmy reached out, but she pulled back as his hand touched her shoulder.

"Who, Timothy." Timmy let out a sigh and waited for a moment, hoping she would look at him. When it appeared that would not be happening, he dove right in.

"It was about a woman who has inspired me to have feelings I did not know I possessed before. I thought I had forgotten. It was about you Victoria."

"And you still had me set up dates?" Timmy was taken aback. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Well…yes."

"Why, if you felt that way?" Timmy felt emotions overtaking him, his reason slipping.

"Because I couldn't exactly tell someone I hadn't seen in years I was in love with her." Timmy froze as soon as the words were out of his lips. He saw Vicki freeze too. Then he heard the question which Tootie had led him to hate.

"So it is you." It was a statement, not a question like when Tootie had asked. Timmy froze, not sure of what or how to respond. Vicki didn't let him. "Tootie kept saying it was you. When she moved in with me, said we needed to find you. I didn't want to believe her. Well, I did, because you deserved a good life. But Tiberius, he never looked happy and I wanted you to be happy Timmy."

She didn't even hide this. And Timmy felt his emotions overcoming him. This time there was some frustration and anger.

"Happy? But you left me Vicki. The one time I was actually happy in my life, as ridiculous as that sounds, and you left me." He saw her flinch a bit as he brought this up. Timmy didn't want to hurt her, but he still felt hurt. "You were the one person I trusted and you left me to that hell." Timmy stopped and saw Vicki breakdown in tears. He reached over and pulled her close into a hug. This was not at all what he had meant to cause for her. After she cried into his chest for a few minutes, Vicki pulled herself away from him. Her watery pink eyes stared into his wet blue ones. Timmy wanted nothing more than to take all of her pain away. But she pulled back, out of his embrace.

"I, umm, need to go." She turned to leave and Timmy caught her hand. "No Timmy, let me go please."

Timmy let her hand drop. Then he called after her.

"Vicki, wait." She stopped and let out a deep sigh as she turned to face him. Timmy reached out and handed her his key to the hotel and the roof. "Look, the hotel and room service are paid for. You please enjoy them for the weekend and Chase will get you home when it is over. Oh, and the jewlery, that is for you. My way of saying thank you for agreeing to stay with me. I'll….I'll leave you alone." With that he turned to leave. He passed Chase who had snuck up on them.

"Take care of her Chase. Don't let her leave and please make sure she enjoys a great weekend." With that Timmy was gone. Before Chase could respond, Timmy had disappeared and he was left facing a crying Vicki. Chase caught her as she sank to her knees.

"I'm losing him again Chase."

"So don't?"

"I have to. I love him. I cared so much about him back then that it hurt, but I had to let him go. I have to do it now too."

"Why Victoria?"

"Because I don't deserve him."

Chase carefully helped Vicki to her feet. Considering her condition, he decided it would be better to get her back to the hotel. It took some time, but he managed it. As she took a shower, Chase turned on the TV to see if the news had anything to say about Timmy.

"… _And that was the scene tonight at the awards. Tiberius Tee played his new song and it is already being called his greatest masterpiece. We caught him on his way out after the show and asked a few questions._

' _Tiberius, can you tell us about that song?'_

' _It was a song I wrote for a very special woman.'_

' _The woman on your arm tonight?'_

Chase watched as Timmy fought back his own tears before he offered his response.

' _The woman with me this evening, her name is Victoria Valentine. She is a match maker extraordinaire. She has been helping me find love and is very very good at what she does.'_

With that, Timmy had strolled off the set and disappeared into the night. Chase hoped he wouldn't be too hard to find, but he knew from experience that if Timmy didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. He looked up as he heard sniffling. Vicki was standing at the door of the bathroom.

"Did you see all of that?" Vicki just nodded her head.

"Come on dear, let's get you to bed."

Chase carefully settled Vicki into bed. He wrapped the covers over her and listened. He felt his own heart breaking as she cried herself to sleep over Timmy.


	11. Chapter 11: When it Ended

Timmy sat down on the sidewalk. He had been just walking back and forth for the past few days. It had been a week since the show. There were already several people out calling and looking for him. The rumor was that he had disappeared. Spurned by the woman the song was about. Pity the rumors were right.

So Timmy had gone off. He had made his way from LA to Boston. It had taken three days, but here he was. He had spent the past two days just walking, remembering. And today, he decided to play.

It was going to be hard. Emotions were important for Timmy in his music, but right now he wanted to avoid them. Yet for some reason, the melody he had written but couldn't find the words for was stuck in his head. So Timmy settled down on a corner and whipped out the acoustic guitar he had picked up. He began plucking the strings and humming along to the tune.

As a crowd gathered, Timmy lost himself in the music. He shut his eyes and faded into it. And then he began to sing what was in his heart. He felt his chest trying to rip itself open as he reached the chorus.

 _I'm sorry for the way I made you feel_

 _I'm sorry for your heart that I tried to steal_

 _I'm sorry for the life that we'll never see_

 _I'm sorry for the dreams which will never be_

 _But I'm not sorry that we were._

Timmy was lost in the music and did not hear the crowd applauding. He didn't notice as different people began tossing money in his direction. And he certainly didn't notice when a shorter women strolled up and plopped right down beside him.

As Timmy let the last note ring out, he was startled by a polite cough from beside him. Timmy nearly jumped when he looked over and saw pink eyes staring back at him.

"What are you…how did you…but….Vicki?" Vicki just smiled back. As he began to scramble away, she placed her hand on his arm.

"Just sit with me, ok?" Timmy nodded, unsure of what else he could do.

"That song was gorgeous." Timmy just stared down at his feet.

"Who was it about?" This time Timmy looked at her as if she was crazy, drawing a laugh from the red head.

"Ok, stupid question." The two sat in silence, simply being there for a moment. Then Vicki decided she needed to say something.

"Ok, look. If you aren't going to say anything, then I am and I really need for you to listen to me, ok Twerp." As she said the last bit, Timmy felt himself relax a tad, almost smiling. He nodded his head at her. Vicki let out a deep sigh and dove in.

"Timmy, you are an amazing person. You are now and you always have been. Since your little stunt in your interview, my phone has been ringing off the hook." She paused here and took his hand. "But I have been a bit preoccupied. It is really hard to talk to you when I can't find you. But Chase gave me some ideas so I have been wandering around Boston for the past three days just hoping I could find you. And now I have you here and I need to say something. After that, you can talk, ask questions, or just leave and I will understand. Ok?"

She looked at Timmy. Timmy knew, while losing himself yet again in those captivating pink eyes, that he would never leave her. He was still hurting and he needed some answers, but he would never leave. Doing it this time had been painful. So Timmy nodded at her.

"Ok, here goes nothing. Timmy, when your parents went to prison, something inside of me snapped. It kind of made me realize what you went through. I saw you cringe from me, but I always thought you were treated better by your parents. I felt so terrible. I wanted to make it up to you. And then when they got on us about your parents, you were only worried about me getting in trouble. Timmy, no one, not even my parents have ever been so nice and caring to me. But I was 19 and you were 13. I could have taken you in as your guardian, but I was already falling in love with you. I know, weird for me to do, probably creepy at that age, but it happened. And I did the only thing I knew how to do. I ran. I was scared. I had been so mean and you were so good to me. I was just waiting for something to come tear the carpet out from under my feet."

Vicki paused to take a breath. Then she went on. "I didn't realize what my leaving would do to you and I have hated myself for that every day Timmy. I went looking for you, trying to find you. But everywhere I went, you had just left. I was so far behind and I kept falling farther and farther behind. And I hope you can ever forgive me for that. But time went on. I heard about Tiberius Tee and he had some great music. My sister kept making jokes about it being you, but I didn't want to believe it. Sure, I wanted you to have a good life like he seemed to have, but I didn't want you to be as sad as he always seemed. Then Chase offered me a chance to meet you. I couldn't turn it down."

She stopped again. Timmy was sure this time he saw tears starting, so he gave her hand a squeeze. He needed her to know he was still there. After another deep breath, Vicki went on.

"Well, I met you and you were everything Tootie and I ever imagined. You were kind, sweet, and generous. You were amazing in more ways than I felt I deserved. I feel in love with you that first night. I still wasn't sure if you were Timmy, but you were amazing.

"And I knew I didn't deserve you. So I went deep to find the most amazing women I could find. Women who could be everything you deserved, everything who could make you happy. And none of it worked. I felt happy about that, even if it meant losing a bet." Vicki laughed and smirked at this. "Only time in my life I have ever been happy about losing a bet. And so we were off, and you were still sweet and amazing.

"You made me trust you. Timmy, I have not actually trusted someone…well, ever. It was all I could do to keep from throwing myself at you. Then we went to the show and you were so kind. I knew I was in love with you. I kissed you because I needed you to know that.

"And when I kissed you, I realized I didn't deserve you. I needed to run, to get away because you deserved someone as sweet and caring and kind as you. You deserved to be happy and I didn't think I could be that. So I pushed you away."

Vicki stopped. She was fighting tears clearly here, so Timmy pulled her into a hug against him. She fought it at first, but after a few tugs fell carefully against him.

"Then you sang that song. It hurt to hear, because it was so beautiful. You put into words and music everything I had been struggling with for nearly 12 years. I knew right then you were Timmy. I knew then that I had always and would always love you. And I knew that I was the worst thing in the world for you. So I pushed. I ran. I tried to get away. Yet you were still sweet and still looking out for me.

"When I got back to the hotel, I talked to Chase. He reminded me that I wasn't the only one in this decision and that maybe I should stop running and let you decide if you were up for the challenge. And Timmy, I'm tired of running. So I'm going to sit right here. I'm going to let you decide what we should do. But you should know I am head over heels in love with you and if you'll have me, I want to be in your life. However that is, just tell me what you want."

With that, Vicki clung tightly to Timmy, wrapping her arms around his chest. She sobbed a time or two before relaxing her grip and leaning back into the wall. She looked up to see a difficult look in Timmy' face. She wasn't quite sure if it was happiness or sadness or anger. It scared her a bit.

It scared her even more when Timmy stood up. He just stood there for a moment before glancing down at her. Without a word, he strolled around the corner and Vicki felt herself begin to cry. She had known this would be a possibility, but she had hoped it wouldn't be. And she had scared him so much he had even left the guitar. She put her head to her knees. Here she was, 31 and crying like a child because her famous rock star crush didn't love her back.

As she felt the sobs drying out, Vicki felt a shadow fall over her. She looked up to see Timmy standing there, offering her his hand. She knocked it away and got to her feet.

"No, you have made it quite clear. I'm sorry for bothering you sir, I'll be-"

"Shut up Vicki. You had your chance to talk, now let me." The look of shock on Vicki's face made Timmy grin. He reached out and took her hand. He held it in his.

"Vicki, when you left, I was crushed. Sure you had been mean, but you had been there. That was more than even my friends had done. I wanted to protect you from the world and I hated you when you left…for all of about three seconds. After that, I just hoped you could find happiness. I had hoped it would have been with me in your life, but I just wanted you to find happiness.

"Then you came back. I had been through hell and was out of emotions for songs. But Chase brought you back into my life and it was all I could do not to tell you who I was. My heart was racing again for the first time. I fell in love as soon as those pink eyes were back in my life.

"And now you are asking if you can be my friend. Or you are trying to get out of my life. I'm not quite sure. But my answer is no. Vicki, I let you walk away from me before, but the fact is that I believe each and every word not only that I told you in the car, but that I put in these songs. And with that in mind, I need you in my life, not as a friend, not as a guardian." Timmy paused and got down on a knee as he asked his next question.

"But perhaps you might stay as my fiancée for now and one day as my wife" Timmy held up a ring. The look in Vicki's eyes as he asked that was more than he could have ever hoped for. Her pink eyes shown with a new passion. He could see the tears trying to come back and Vicki fought them off as she nodded and croaked out a yes. So Timmy jumped to his feet. He wanted to kiss her. Not like their last kiss, which had been short and sweet, but a real kiss they were both ready for and passionate about. So Timmy wrapped his arms around her, pulling Vicki close to his chest. They pressed their lips together in a kiss the likes of which the world has never seen.

Each could feel the heartbeat of the other as their lips and bodies melted together. It was the embrace and caring caress of 12 years of distorted love finally being granted time to shine. And both Timmy and Vicki knew their lives were being rocked yet again.


End file.
